I'm With You
by Hopel3ssRomAntik
Summary: This is my first actual story on here! : It's basically a love story between myself and :sigh: L from Death Note. -lol- It would be awesome if you'd rate and review it; I would love to know what you think! Thanks! :


My heart pounded and tears started to stream down my face as I ran, the sound of my feet hitting the pavement being all I could hear. _I just had to get away..._ I wasn't quite sure what had snapped in me to make me want to get away so badly, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. My life was so crazy right now; I just needed some space, some peace and quiet.

I kept running, not really sure of my destination, but not really caring. I ended up at the beach's dock, overlooking the vast ocean and array of sand before me. I stood there for a moment, breathing deeply and trying to catch my breath. After what seemed like forever, I slowly made my way down to the shore. I took off my flip-flops, and sat down on the edge of the water, letting my feet seep into the sand as the water lapped at them.

I pulled my knees to my chest and stared out at the ocean, remnants of tears still in my eyes, but being mostly dried by now, though every now and then one lone tear would trickle down my cheek. The soft ocean breeze started to blow through my blond hair, making me shiver slightly.

I suddenly sensed another presence beside me, but blew it off thinking, _No one seems to care, why would they be looking for me?_ I then looked down beside me and saw another pair of feet. A little startled, I gave out a gasp, and looked up to see the slightly unkempt black hair of a friend, whom I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

"Hello Megan." L said.

I just stared at him, and then turned back to my vast ocean view. "Hey, L." I said quietly, almost as if to myself.

L lowered himself to my level, and sat down beside me. "What are you doing down here?" he asked gently.

Shakily, I answered him, "I just had to get away."

He glanced out at the ocean for a moment before replying, "From what?"

I then fought back more tears, but with no luck. I buried my head in my knees, and feeling like a fool, bawled like a big baby in front of my friend.

He looked at me, not really sure of what to do with this reaction. He stared at me for a while, before gently slipping his left arm around my shaking shoulders. I looked up at him with a tear stained face before leaning my head on his shoulder.

We sat like this for what seemed like an eternity, me crying, not entirely sure why except maybe from stress and loneliness, and L, the friend he was, letting me cry.

Wrapping his other arm around me, L cradled me in a hug. "You know," he said after awhile, "even though it seems like it, you're not alone. It hurts me to see you so sad, and I wish there was something I could do."

I glanced up at my friend, thinking, _Why was I so stupid to think I was all alone, without anyone to talk to, when I had such a great friend who was here the whole time, willing and wanting to bear the pain with me? _I wiped the tears from my now blood-shot eyes. Heaving a big sigh, I looked up at L. "I'm sorry, L."

"For what?" he asked gently.

"Well… for not noticing what a great friend you are, and what I had all along. You're a great friend, not just for being here for me now and at other times, but all the time, even when I wasn't upset or lonely. Even in my good times, you were there, and I took that for granted. And for that I'm sorry." I looked out at the horizon over the ocean, suddenly noticing the gorgeous pinks, blues, and purples of the sunset, as if I had never seen it before. L looked out over the ocean to see what I was looking at. I sat up slowly, his arms letting go of me, but now sitting closer to me as if to assure me he wasn't going to leave.

He then turned to look at me, reaching for my chin to turn towards him as he said, "Megan, you'll always have my friendship, and my love."

My heart now started gently pounding in my chest, not from running but from… well, I wasn't quite sure. For some reason, I never had noticed until now how dark, but at the same time bright, his ebony eyes were, and I then realized that maybe I thought of him as more than just a friend. _No, I'm just feeling this way because of the romantic setting and our faces now so close together. _ Mentally slapping myself, I tried to snap out of this weird feeling I was now sensing rising, as if slowing in my chest, like a huge weight had been lifted, but at the same time another had been added. _But he did say "love…my love". Does he feel that way about me?_ I wondered, thoughts racing in my brain.

But before I had anymore time to think, L, his hand still on my chin, pulled my face closer to his, to where his black, shaggy hair brushed my now bright pink cheeks. His voice now down to almost what seemed like a whisper, the only other sounds around us being my now wildly beating heart, and the crashing of the waves, he said something I never thought I'd hear him say.

"Megan, I meant what I said. You have my friendship, but for as long as I have known you, you've always had a special place in my life, and…" Leaning in towards me he whispered, "I…love…you."

He then gently pressed his lips to mine and I sat stunned for a moment, not really sure of what to do. New tears formed in my eyes, but now not from sadness, but from the joy of finding what I had missed my whole life, someone who truly, deeply cared about me enough to stick with me through it all, no matter what.

I then gently pulled away from our kiss, cupped his face in my hands and whispered, "Even though I didn't realize it before now, but now I do know… I love you too, L." I then wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his around me, and we sat there not saying anything, and being totally fine with that, just content to be together, me being thankful for what I didn't know that what I was looking for, I now found in him.


End file.
